Shigeru Chiba
Shigeru Chiba (千葉 繁, Chiba Shigeru, real name Masaharu Maeda [前田 正治 Maeda Masaharu]) is an actor and voice actor. He has also worked as a sound effects director and music director. He is employed by the talent management firm 81 Produce. He is most known for the roles of the narrator of Fist of the North Star, Megane (Urusei Yatsura), Rei Ichidō (High School! Kimengumi), Kazuma Kuwabara (YuYu Hakusho), Pilaf (Dragon Ball), Raditz and Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball Z), Buggy the Clown (One Piece) Kefka Palazzo (Dissidia: Final Fantasy) and Koichi Todome (Kerberos saga). Career Originally a stunt actor, Chiba also appeared in the Nikkatsu Roman Porno series of movies. He starred in the "Let's Make a Chiba Shigeru Promotion Film" project movie Kurenai no Gankyō, as well as the Mamoru Oshii films Cerberus, Hell's Watchdog and Talking Head. He plays both serious and gag roles. He got the leading role in Highschool! Kimen-gumi, landing the role of Rei Ichidō. Anime TV Alfred J. Kwak (Dolf) Anpanman (Dr. Hiyari) Armored Trooper Votoms (Vanilla Varta) Area 88 (Escape Killer #1) Astro Boy (Pitatto) Beet the Vandel Buster (Merumondo) Black Jack (Doctor Andō) Bleach (Don Kanonji) Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Hydrate) Chikkun Takkun (Dr. Bell) Cooking Papa (Murakami-san) Denkō Chōtokkyū Hikarian (Black Express) Dokkiri Doctor (Hajime Mizukoshi) Dragon Ball (Emperor Pilaf, Iruka) Dragon Ball Z (Raditz, Garlic Jr.) Dragon Ball GT (Emperor Pilaf) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Raditz, Grandpa Gohan) Dr. Slump (Tsun Tsukutsun, Niko-chan family servant, Time-kun, Donbe, Matsuyama) Fang of the Sun Dougram (George Juldan) Fist of the North Star (Joker, Narrator, Jakō, Kuro-Yasha) Galaxy Angel (Mr. God) Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro (4th series) (Nezumi Otoko) Ghost Sweeper Mikami (Doctor Chaos) Heisei Tensai Bakabon (Omawari-san, Rerere no Ojisan) Hiatari Ryōkō! (Kenji Morimatsu, Shinichirō Ōta) High School! Kimengumi (Rei Ichidō) Inukami! (Kawarazaki Naoki) Kage Kara Mamoru! (Alien Captain) Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne (Officer Tōdaiji) Kikōkai Garian (Red Windu) Kimba the White Lion (3rd series) (Koko) Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne (Kinniku Ataru, Kazuo Nakano) Konjiki no Gash Bell! (Belgim E.O.) Kuma no Pūtarō (Babo-chan '95!! narration) The Law of Ueki (Gengorō Ueki) Lupin III: Da Capo of Love: Fujiko's Unlucky Days (Nazarov) Magical Fairy Persia (Gera Gera) Magical Idol Pastel Yumi (Kokkō) Magical Princess Minky Momo (Gajira) Magical Star Magical Emi (Teranobu Kuniwake) Maison Ikkoku (Yotsuya, Sōichirō-san (the dog)) Marude Dameo (Sub-chan) Mashin Eiyūden Wataru (Death God) Midori no Makibaō (Chū Hyōei) Ōi! Ryūme (Izō Okada) Omakase Scrappers (Nikkado, Jentoru) One Piece (Buggy the Clown) Osomatsu-kun (Honkan-san, Rerere no Oji-san, Nyarome) Pāman (1983 version) (Sabu) Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (Corset) Patlabor: The TV Series (Shigeo Shiba) Psychic Academy (Boo Velka Receptor Arba) Ranma ½ (Sasuke Sarugakure) Rerere no Tensai Bakabon (Omawari-san, Rerere no Ojisan) The Rose of Versailles Sailor Moon SuperS (Kurumiwario) Saint Seiya (Spartan) Sakigake!! Otokojuku (Onihige, Manjimaru) Salad Jūyūshi Tomatoman (Lord Kamakiri) Science Ninja Team Gatchaman (Zako) Serial Experiments Lain (Office Worker) Shin Osomatsu-kun (Honkan-san, Rerere no Oji-san, Nyarome) Space Carrier Blue Noah (Michirō Tamura) Space Runaway Ideon (Gantsu Parkingson) Spider Riders (Brutus) Time Trouble Tondekeman (Tondekeman) Tottemo! Luckyman (Doryoku Sugita, Doryokuman) Touch (Shingo Uesugi, Punch) Tsuyoshi Shikkari Shinasai (Tsukasa Watanabe) Urusei Yatsura (Megane) Violinist of Hameln (Oboe) Virtua Fighter (Lau Chan, Narrator) The Wonderful Adventures of Nils (Gusta) Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi (Hua Xiong) Yu-Gi-Oh! (Kokurano) YuYu Hakusho (Kazuma Kuwabara) Zettai Zetsumei Denjarasu Jī-san (Principal) OVA Ai no Kusabi (Luke) Bastard! (Daiamon) Dangaioh (Gil Burg) Iria: Zeiram the Animation (Fujikuro) Legend of the Galactic Heroes (E.J. Mackenzie) Megazone 23 Part II (Lightning) Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho (Kazuya Yoshida's father) Original Dirty Pair OVA 5: Nobody Played There Anymore (Li) Patlabor (Shigeo Shiba) Ranma 1/2 series (Sasuke) Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! (Kibadango) Ultraman: Super Fighter Legend (Ace Killer and Kanegon) Movie Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (Emperor Pilaf) Dragon Ball Z Movie 1: Return My Gohan (Nicky) Ghost in the Shell (Janitor) Ghost Sweeper Mikami (Doctor Chaos) High School! Kimengumi (Rei Ichidō) Konjiki no Gash Bell!!: 101 Banme no Mamono (Mop Demon) Lupin III: The Plot of the Fuma Clan (Kazami) Mahōjin Guru Guru (Hatton) Maison Ikkoku Kanketsuhen (Yotsuya, Sōichirō-san (the dog)) My Neighbor Totoro (Kusakari-Otoko) Patlabor the Movie (Shigeo Shiba) Urusei Yatsura series (Megane) Video games Brave Fencer Musashi (Fores) Dissidia: Final Fantasy (Kefka Palazzo) Dōkyūsei (Kantarō) From TV Animation: One Piece - Grand Battle (Buggy The Clown) Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix Max (Kinniku Ataru) Patlabor series (Shigeo Shiba) Popful Mail (MegaCD) (Gau) Puyo Puyo CD (Skeleton T, Sasoriman) Puyo Puyo CD 2 (Skeleton T, Sasoriman) Shadow Hearts: Covenant (Guran Gama) Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (Dampierre) Spider-Man the Video Game (Narration) Super Bomberman World (Earth Bomber) Super Robot Wars Impact (Gil Berg) Tengai Makyou series (Mantō, Kikugorō) Virtua Fighter series (Lau Chan) Pachinko Sammy CR Hokuto no Ken Denshō series (pachinko, in-game results message narration) Hokuto no Ken (pachinko slots, in-game results message narration) Daichi Shōkai CR Tensai Bakabon (pachinko, Motomiya-san) CR Tensai Bakabon 2 (pachinko, Motomiya-san) CR Rerere ni Omakase (pachinko, Motomiya-san) Other voice-overs Beast Machines (Megatron) Beast Wars (Megatron) Meteor (Narrator) The Mummy (Warden Gad Hassan) Peter Rabbit (Johnny) SD Gundam Gashapon Wars (Narration (commercial)) Super Mario Bros. (Spike) The Adventures of T-Rex (Big Boss/Little Boss) The Brave Little Toaster (Hanging Lamp) Teletubbies (Male Voice Trumpet) X-Men (Beast) Live action Shiroi Kyotō (TV drama in 1978) Kurenai no Gankyō Nikkatsu Roman Porno The Red Spectacles Stray Dog: Kerberos Panzer Cops Talking Head Sakigake!! Otokojuku Live-action film (Narration (Minmei Publishing)/Voice on loud speaker) Tokusatsu B-Robo Kabutack (voice of Shārkler) Gosei Sentai Dairanger (voice of Kabuki Novice) Juukou B-Fighter (voice of Combat Mecha Commander Schwartz) Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (voice of Chōchinkozō) Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (voice of one of the Sneak Brothers) Radio Hamidashi Kanezawa Ōkoku Ōji Hiroi no Multi Tengoku CD Aria (Old Postal Worker) Inferious Wakusei Senshi Gaiden Condition Green (Jasu Tamigan) Roman Club (Udo Ayanokōji) Setō no Hanayome (Izumi) Strange+ (Narrator, α) Yūkyū Gensōkyoku 2nd Album Drama CD: ensemble vol.1 (Marshall) Live Theatre Burstman Live (performer, producer) Sakura Taisen Kayō Show Other work Okā-san to Issho (Gatarat) Tensai TV-kun MAX: Mystery no Yakata (Miracle Man) Tensai TV-kun: Mystery no Yakata (Count Brain Buster) Tensai TV-kun:Tensai TV-kun Wide (TK-kun) Sound effects director Anime TV Kuma no Pūtarō Marina no Bōken Hoshin Engi Sister Princess Zettai Zetsumei Denjarasu Jī-san Anime OVA Amazing Nurse Nanako CB Chara Nagai Gō World Devilman Tanjōhen Kyūkyoku Chōjin R Maroko Games Blue Breaker: Ken yori mo Bishō wo (PC-FX) Live action movies Talking Head Category:Staff